twrfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Wilson
Roy V. Wilson is the creator of the Thomas Wooden Railway line of merchandise. He also was the head of Learning Curve from its establishment in 1992 to 1998. Early Life and Education Wilson attended Purdue University in West Lafeyette, Indiana as an engineering major. He stated having an interest in mechanics, science, and electrical engineering when he was younger. He later attended Syracuse University in Syracuse, New York, studying industrial design. While there, he wrote his graduating thesis on preschool educational developmental toys. After graduating, he founded Creative International in 1967. Wilson chose to largely remain independent, occasionally working on various long-term contracts with other companies. Thomas Wooden Railway Roy Wilson was approached by representatives from the Early Learning Centre in 1992. He was asked to help develop a wooden train merchandising line for the Thomas the Tank Engine television series. Wilson established the Learning Curve company in Connecticut that same year along with John W. Lee. Wilson was tasked with working long hours every week. He had to create twelve handmade prototype models of everything to send to Britt Allcroft to propose the Thomas Wooden Railway. These prototypes were produced along with the help of some friends in a workshop behind the Arcade Herald Newspaper building in Arcade, New York. Wilson expressed some frustration in the inexperience many of his working colleagues had with manufacturing and designing. Within a few months, large preorders were made for these new products. Wilson had the responsibilities to design, invent, engineer, produce artwork, and photograph exhibition models of the Thomas Wooden Railway products. He also assisted in pricing, manufacturing techniques, sales, and marketing. Wilson additionally served as a frequent liaison to the Britt Allcroft Group & Shining Time Station. Being disappointed with the direction the line was going and its increased use of plastic in a wooden railway, Roy Wilson withdrew from Learning Curve around 1998. Post-Thomas Wooden Railway During his time at Learning Curve, Roy Wilson also created the Lamaze Infant Learning System, which was introduced in 1994. In 1998, as he began to leave the company, Wilson also worked on inventing the now-patented TRAK2BRIK system, which consists of clips that attach to most wooden railway track brands and allows for construction bricks to be built underneath them. More recently, Wilson has been selling models from the Thomas Wooden Railway on eBay due to "age and health issues." These include many of the one-of-a-kind hand-made prototypes manufactured in his Creative International workshop in Arcade and Buffalo, New York. The first few of various production models ever made have also been put up for sale. He has also sold a variety of stamps and jewelry. Trivia *Roy Wilson's signature can be found on various early items. *His favorite products are the Sodor Railway Repair and Flying Scotsman. *Roy Wilson's birthdate (3547), along with his eldest son's (5272), can be found on the Sodor China Clay Cars. *Roy Wilson has revealed that he owns a 12'x12'x8' safe filled with prototype models dated from 1992-1998, in addition to some from 2006. *In a 2016 interview, Roy Wilson revealed much of the history of the Wooden Railway line including his involvement. He also discussed a variety of fun facts about various items. Category:People